


Oblivious Mark

by littleredwritercould



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random - Freeform, classmates - Freeform, friends - Freeform, i honestly don't know, just throwing ideas out there, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwritercould/pseuds/littleredwritercould
Summary: just a collection of drabbles of Mark being oblivious.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	Oblivious Mark

🍉

“Happy Valentine’s day, Mark!” 

Donghyuck jumps in front of Mark's seat to greet him.

“Happy Valentine’s day to you too, Hyuck!”

Mark looks up at him, smiling.

“Did you received a lot of chocolates?”

“There are a lot of chocolates in my locker this morning.”

“Oh? That’s good then!” 

Donghyuck shifts where he stands, uneasy.

“No? Someone broke into my locker and stuff all that chocolates. I wonder where they get that. I bet they stole all that and tried to blame it on me. I just gave it to the janitor ahjussi and cleared my name off the crime.”

“W-what?”

“Don’t worry. Nothing was stolen from my locker.” 

Mark gives him a thumbs-up and a reassuring smile.

“O-ohhh! That’s- that’s a relief.”

———

“Did you successfully give your chocola-“

“I’m baking a cake next year. It’s his mom’s birthday today. He thought the chocolate was for her mom. Said, ‘You don’t have to but thank you. I’ll tell her you remembered’. Like, I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW!”

Renjun laughs at Donghyuck 'til he can't anymore.

“Poor poor you. I’d say give up now like what I always say, but this is fun. Good luck in your next attempt, again.”

🍉


End file.
